


(i have the honor to be) your obedient servant

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub, M/M, Post-Canon, Service Submission, Sexual Roleplay, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Trans Katsuki Yuuri, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Viktor wants to please Yuuri— so, so bad.





	(i have the honor to be) your obedient servant

**Author's Note:**

> hey have this not all that explicit dom/sub viktuuri fic because i have a weakness for service sub viktor. 
> 
> also yuuri is trans (it came out naturally but it's also out of spite with how everyone makes trans guys subs and/or bottoms) and i refer to his clit as a dick because why not

Viktor's collar sits around his throat as he bandages up his master's feet. They're soft and yet so bruised, full of small injuries from skating too much. After Viktor retired to go full-time as Yuuri's coach, he tended to overwork himself.

He massages the soles of his feet softly, making Yuuri let out a soft moan, and he just keeps going, loving how he makes him happy. He's so hopelessly in love with his master, it hurts his heart how much Yuuri cares about him. He still remembers clearly Chris at last year's Skate Canada, how he had looked over their shoulders and said that he had realized he was oh so wrong when he called Viktor Yuuri's master a year before.

The fact that Chris realized from an outside point of view they were in some sort of dom/sub relationship makes him happy. He's also looked through the Internet, Yuuri's told him while petting his hair about how strangers seem to be aware. He told him about a dom Yuuri essay from a fan once.

It makes him happy, that people can see how devoted he is to Yuuri. How much he loves him— hell, everytime they leave the house he tries to pretend that he forgot to take off his collar. He wants to scream to the world how he's owned by him, how he's _his_ , his.

"Vicchan," Yuuri says, voice quiet and calm as he puts the last bandage. Viktor looks up from his position on his knees and tentatively gets up. His master smiles and he lets him lay down on his lap.

Viktor feels the need to do more, more, more for his owner. Yuuri's always told him he doesn't have to do all the chores just because he's the submissive in the relationship, but he kind of really likes to be helpful, both in and out their home. "What can I do to serve you, sir?" he says, voice tender with the need to be useful.

Yuuri's nails scrap down his scalp to his neck and Viktor sighs in contentment, while Yuuri has this pure love-y grin that makes Viktor smile. He wants to kiss him until oblivion, but he isn't very sure if he's allowed.

But Yuuri seems to understand, to read his mind, because he shakes his head slightly and says, "Is kissing me an option, my obedient servant?"

The nickname makes Viktor's heart tug in a good kind of way. He tries to not smile too wide, but he ends up chuckling before nodding and kissing him fervently.

Yuuri's hand ends up on Viktor's hair, and when he tugs softly he feels like he's in the high heavens. Their kiss is fierce, impatient; Viktor feels Yuuri bite into his lip so he opens up, and he feels their tongues meet wetly. He groans against his lips, trying to press himself against him.

When they pull away Yuuri is breathless, looking at Viktor lovestruck. Viktor keeps trying to get off a little by rubbing his clothed body on Yuuri's crotch, and his master lets out a soft, dreamy sigh before pulling him away. "Not yet, Vicchan."

Viktor pouts but he ends up smiling and bowing his head, kissing Yuuri's hand as if he was royalty. And, in his eyes, he is, to an extent. He owns him, he's his servant; he loves it. "What else can I do to please you, sir?"

Yuuri grins and his eyes seem to glint as he takes his hand in his before he starts to take off his joggers. Viktor sees the undeniable wetness on Yuuri's boxers and he smiles before he takes off his underwear. "Please me, Vicchan, using your fingers."

"Sir," he breathes, and he kneels on the bed as Yuuri lays down, his back on the pillows. "I'll do my best, sir."

Yuuri smiles as he caresses his cheek, a hint of adoration, of pure love amongst his brown eyes. Viktor feels himself slip down inside Yuuri with his finger, and it feels all too warm when he bucks his hips, his thigh placed next to Viktor's arm.

Viktor's thumb strokes Yuuri's small, yet noticeable dick, and he lets out a moan that sounds beautiful in Viktor's ears. Viktor just wants to make his master feel good, and he'll do what it takes for him to grin and moan.

"Vicchan," Yuuri breathes, and Viktor adds a finger before thrusting them in and out, drawn out. "Ah! God!" he says curses in Japanese as he closes his eyes, and when Viktor turns around he feels himself melt.

His eyes are closed tight, his cheeks with a pale blush on them. He looks simply astonishing, and Viktor doesn't notice nor care that he didn't take off his shirt.

He keeps moving them, and he moves so he's in front of Yuuri's crotch, but still on his knees. When he starts to stroke Yuuri's dick at pace with the thrusts of his fingers, he shakes as if he just got thrown into cold water.

"Vicchan! God, god," he quivers as he thrusts his hips, and then Viktor feels him come around his fingers, the world slowing as he moans and arches his back. When he opens his eyes again, Viktor looks at them and sees the dazed glint in them.

"Was I good enough, sir?" he says, quiet, voice tentative and he feels how blood keeps going southward.

Yuuri smiles and kisses him when he gets up from his position. "More than good enough, Vicchan," he tells him as he ruffles his hair. "Do you want to do anything else?"

"Anything you want me to do, sir," Viktor says before he can stop himself. He really loves obeying orders, even more so Yuuri's. He's just... so hot, and he sees as Yuuri gets up and puts on a new pair of boxers and zips his jeans back on.

"I can do the dishes with you, Vicchan," he says with a grin that makes Viktor's heart tug.

"Sir, it's my job, I'll do it."

Yuuri laughs. "Vicchan, I'll help you."

"I'm _below_ you, I'm your servant," he replies, his voice cracking even though he knows he's equal to his husband. "I will do it, my lord."

Yuuri can't stop himself anymore from giggling and puts his arms around Viktor's waist. "You're so _adorable_ , you get so into the character."

"I never got if you're a king or what in this," Viktor comments, nudging him as he sits down on Yuuri's lap.

"I mean, I could easily just be a feudal lord with an interest in ballet."

Viktor laughs. "So that's the bruises?"

"Uh-huh."

"What's your tragic backstory?"

"My parents... died in a fire. I'm from the fifteenth century so I just somehow started a feudal thing. Then I fell in love with my servant." He points at Viktor with his finger before touching his nose with it, ans he laughs. "And now I'm all angsty because of it or somethin'."

"Great story," Viktor says.

"I love you," Yuuri murmurs, kissing his jaw before touching his cheek. He caresses softly, and Viktor melts at his touch. "I love you so much," he smiles, his eyes awestruck at the sight of his husband.

Viktor presses himself closer to Yuuri, loving how close he's to Yuuri. It feels heavenly, and when his husband puts his hand on his knee he grins. "Don't you have to take off your T patch?"

"Nah," he says, shaking his head, "I changed it after being at the ice rink."

"Anything happened there?"

"I swore I heard Georgi comment to Mila about how big your dick is, but that's not a very important thing."

"My dick is mediocre, so," Viktor jokes, and Yuuri raises his eyebrows before scoffing. "It's not like I fuck anyone with it."

"You did top Chris once."

"That was fucking awful."

"I agree but hey, didn't he come?"

"He comes at _everything_."

Yuuri half-laughs half-sighs, an exasperated smile on his face before he kisses Viktor. It isn't open-mouthed and tongues-tied this time; their lips move slow, drawn out, and Viktor feels himself smile as they pull away.

Viktor loves being with his husband— he loves being his. And he almost doesn't notice how his hard-on is disappearing with how there hasn't been any sexual interaction the last few minutes.

Viktor's hand touches Yuuri's chest sparsely and he stiffens for a second before sighing in relief. "I love you," Viktor says.

"I know, Vicchan." _And I love you too_ , Viktor knows he thinks.


End file.
